Twenty-One
Twenty-One, or 21, is a character that is made of 21 blocks. Her appearance is early. Appearance Twenty-One originally appeared as literally "Twenty+One". Most fans argued that it wasn't official. This theory was correct. Twenty-One appears to be wearing camping luggage and a swamp-green hat with three rainbow coloured "feathers", because they are 3x7. They wear a stepmask because they are the 6th step squad, and two boots, apricot and red. Fanmade Designs 's design is a skeleton. 's design is swamp green with dark green lips, limbs and teardrop eyes. He is called Camoblock (camouflage) and can make a rainbow transformation to surprise his friends. MDZ’s design is rainbow and 3 blocks wide (7x3). Tungster's design has orange limbs and orange goggles. Mr. Yokai's design is a robot who has many robotic uses. Mainly robot vision and bringing out ball launchers. thatninjaw's design is a 3 x 7 rectangle, but with a red block on the third h\wide block. Trivia Twenty and One * 21 is the first Numberblock to have more than two eyes and one mouth. ** They are also the first Numberblock to have two heads/faces. * The fact that the 21 in "I Can Count to Twenty" is just 20 and 1 conjoined reflects how the Alphablocks form digraphs and trigraphs in their show (For example: Q conjoins herself with U to form the digraph "qu"; H, with C, S, and T, form "ch", "sh", and "th" respectively; I, G, and H form the trigraph "igh"; two O's coinjoin with each other to form "oo", etc.). * It's confirmed that the design is not official but however the other's designs, such as Ninety-Nine, are officially just Nine and Ninety. Which makes Twenty and One basically a glimpse of the future. ** Which is confirmed; I Can Count To Twenty is actually Twenty-One before figuring out who she is. Twenty-One's own character * Twenty-One is the first Numberblock, to popular belief, exceed Twenty. * She is the second character to be a step-squad permanently. The first being Fifteen. ** One, Three, Six and Ten were step-squads at one point, but they weren't permanent. * Twenty-One is the first (if not only) multiple of 7 to be female. * She is one of three Numberblocks voiced by Emma Tate. Gallery Twentyone.png| 's Twenty-One Безымянный33.png| 's Twenty-One IMG_20190224_143229_kindlephoto-23516840.jpg|“Rainbow Step Squad is here” by 5269AFD2-3927-4B0B-95C8-3E8DCCA3EAD6.png| 's Twenty-One FD53539E-E3AF-4159-BE1C-AC5C61933C74.png|MDZ's 1st Twenty-One DAC7B013-445C-40DA-87CE-8534FEA1E4C5.png|MDZ's 2nd Twenty-One image.jpg|"Twenty-One, 6th Step Squad" by 2019_04_17_18_59_44.png| 's Twenty-One 93F2EEC0-D44F-4C78-84D2-5ADFD119AB0B.png|User:Furifufuryf's Twenty-One Screenshot_96.jpg| 's Twenty-One Screen Shot 2019-06-03 at 19.42.26.png| 's Twenty-One 21 Arif.png| 's Twenty-One (triangle) my21.png| 's Twenty-One (rectangular) 21steps.png| 's Twenty-One (triangle) Numberblock 21.png|Tungster's Twenty-One 5078CB51-DF99-4AD7-A53F-AC0D8A9B3DD8.jpeg| 's Twenty-One 21sosr.png|SoSR's Twenty-One FE315B82-C797-4677-8218-250F803280C3.jpeg| 's Twenty-One zander21.png|Zander's Twenty-One 21 Step.png| 's Twenty-One Step squad 6.mp4| 's Twenty-One 62E3A202-7AF9-4DEB-9F59-50D90EDDB918.png| 's Twenty-One TTT21.png| 's Twenty-One (rectangle) TTT21triang.png| 's Twenty-One (triangle) sixtombsmytwentyone.png| 's Twenty-One 14104A56-7C9A-47B5-AB29-C4E21E4E7929.jpeg| 's Twenty-One 21.png| 's Twenty-One IMG_20190704_181835.jpg| 's 1st Twenty-One IMG 20190704 174109.jpg| 's 2nd Twenty-One 21pbs.png| 's Twenty-One Screenshot 20190707-122604~2.png| 's Twenty-One 2F54E058-AA00-45F9-A3C2-F7A0E0E257E5.jpeg|Alistair's Twenty-One GMRobinson's Twenty-One.png| 's Twenty-One Screenshot 2019-07-08 at 8.13.40 PM.png| 's Twenty-One Twenty-One-(Rayman901).png| 's Twenty-One 21as7x3.JPG| 's Twenty-One EPSILON's Twenty-One.png| 's Twenty-One Twenty-One.png|Foldy336 Spongebob909's Twenty-One Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 7 Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Octagonal Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks characters and altar egos Category:Templates Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:Numberblocks that appear earlier